


Taking a Bullet For You

by Arvari



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Secret Relationship, tony is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvari/pseuds/Arvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„You know what they say, don't you? That sometimes, the person that you would take a bullet for is the one behind the trigger.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Bullet For You

It was as if the living room around them suddenly ceased to exist. He warily eyed the figure before him, the raised hand aimed straight at his face and the eyes, those eyes he loved so much, now suddenly cold.

„I should have seen it coming, of course.“

A slight nod.

„Probably.“

„Have you been planning this for a long time?“ he asked, carefully, although he didn't really want to know the answer.

„Hello,“ the man in front of him smirked. „From the beginning, naturally.“

„Oh. I see,“ he nodded. “Seven months. Such dedication.”

„It's nothing personal. Really.“

The green eyes closed.

„It's funny, you know? Oh, my Anthony...“

„Don't call me that,“ Tony growled, his hand still up and repulsor ready. „It's Tony. Or Iron Man. And what the hell is funny?“

A sad smile was playing on those thin lips that were kissing Tony's only a few hours earlier, just on the couch currently by Loki's right hand, seemingly safe in one of Tony's mansions.

„You know what they say, don't you? That sometimes, the person that you would take a bullet for is the one behind the trigger,“ Loki softly said. „I used to think that with me, _I_ would always be the one holding the gun. It seems that I was mistaken.“

„Oh, shut up,“ Tony frowned. „Are you telling me you'd take a bullet for me? Nope, sorry, don't believe that.”

“Unfortunately for me... It is truth.”

“Yeah? Then look at me and say it again.”

Loki's eyes opened again and focused on Tony. The demigod took a deep breath, trying to stop his hands, his whole body from shaking.

“I would always take a bullet for you, Anthony,” he said, his voice quivering. “I would give my life to protect you. I would never do anything to harm you.”

“Nope. Still don't believe you,” the billionaire shook his head. “Because... Why would you?”

“I think that it's perfectly obvious,” Loki shrugged.

“Not really.”

“Of course. I never told you, did I?” Loki frowned. “But I don't suppose now is not a very good time. Although considering that it is my last chance...”

“Don't you dare, Loki. Shut up,” Tony growled. And was it _his_ hand that was shaking this time?

“I lo-”

He felt a repulsor blast brush his right cheek and a fraction of a second later, he heard the wall behind him explode, rubble shattering everywhere. There was no way he would be able to fight the shaking _now_.

“I said _shut up_!” Tony yelled, making Loki tremble even harder. “You're impossible, you know that? Did you _really_ think I slept with you because I wanted to? Because I thought you were... handsome or cute or appealing? You thought I slept with you because I _cared_?! No, I _never_ cared! I just wanted to get you where I needed you and _nothing more_!”

It was as if Loki's world shattered, everything he thought he knew was suddenly proving to be wrong, to be nothing but a lie and he didn't know what to think anymore. He had had this exact feeling before and this was even worse than finding out about his Jotun origin. Then, he had only felt empty, terribly empty, but now? He felt his heart breaking to pieces, possibly piercing his lungs like a shrapnel, making him almost unable to breathe, his whole body numb but his mind so alive, too alive, his thoughts speeding up, each and every one ending at the same point and he wanted, just like all those years ago, oh, how much he wanted to...

“Kill me, then,” Loki whispered.

“What?!” Tony yelped and for a second, there was fear in his eyes, so much fear. “No. No, Loki, I'm not here to kill you, The Avengers are on their way, I just-”

“I know,” Loki croaked, surprised that he was still able to use his voice. “But I am asking you to show mercy. Please. I don't want to, I cannot... I cannot...”

Tears rolled down his cheeks and he wasn't able to stop them, didn't even try to, because he had never felt more lost, more miserable, more _broken_. He wanted to cry and he wanted to _die_ and he wanted to be Loki again and to be able to kill this pathetic mortal who thought he could fool him and break his heart. But he only closed his eyes and waited for the repulsor blast to come and end it all.

“You have got to be kidding,” he heard Tony murmur. “You know I wouldn't do that.”

“Should I fight you?” Loki asked. “Because I will. I will fight you and you can kill me with an easy conscience, but please... _Please_ , Anthony, if you ever cared, only a little, do it, because I think you have already killed me.”

“Lokes...”

“You have killed the old Loki months ago, of course,” Loki whispered, never opening his eyes. “And I thought I was born again, with you, but now you have killed the new Loki, too, _your_ Loki, and I don't want to have to be born again, I am sure the new one would be worse than I have ever been, because he would have no hope, none at all, you were my hope and I know I'm babbling, so please, just _stop me_ already, kill me or at least say something...”

“I love you.”

Loki's eyes shot open just as Tony finally lowered his hand and shook his head, his face no longer calm and cold, but full of sorrow. And were those tears in those brown eyes?

“But you don't get it,” Tony continued. “Natasha's found out. About us. She said... She made me... I didn't want to, fuck, you're supposed to be a fucking god of lies and you didn't catch me lying to your face? Of course I haven't been planning this for a long time, and definitely not from the beginning, I slept with you because you're so fucking sexy and smart and I fell in love, but it never occurred to me that you might... That you might love me back, so I thought... I could... I would... I thought I would do this to save my fucking ass, but if you _do_ love me back, I can't... And how the fuck could you think I would ever kill you, _for fuck's sake_? I hardly pushed myself to aim the repulsor at your face!”

Loki only stared at Tony, his lower lip quivering as his brain tried to process what was Loki hearing, tried to _understand_.

“Lokes...” Tony sighed. “Lokes, please, just say something. Tell me I am an idiot, or throw me out of the window, god knows I'd deserve that for even _trying_ to betray you. But I honestly thought you didn't love me and wouldn't get hurt. But you did, of course that you did and you know what? I'm gonna throw myself out of the window right now. You don't have to do anything, just stand and watch.”

“Anthony,” Loki whispered so quietly Tony almost didn't hear it.

“What, babe?” he asked as the armor opened to let him out.

“I love you.”

“Yeah, I know,” Tony smiled and stepped closer to Loki.

“I just wanted to say it, as you didn't exactly let me finish before,” Loki murmured.

“Oh, yeah, you're right. Sorry about that.”

“Don't apologize. It's your wall.”

They got closer together with every word, inch by inch, careful, neither of them yet completely understanding what was happening.

_Did he really say it?_

_He loves me back, how can he love me back after what I just did?_

_How could I believe he would do this to me when I've seen that love in his eyes so many times?_

_Oh my fucking god, I don't ever want to see him sad like that again._

_How it is possible for a mortal to break me like this?_

And then they were leaning into each other, their lips almost touching, but not quite yet, when...

“Sir, The Avengers have arrived,” a woman's voice said.

“Oh, fuck!” Tony groaned. “Lock the doors, Friday, do whatever you have to do, don't let them in. Loki, I'm afraid you'll have to knock me out.”

“Excuse me?” Loki blinked.

“Knock me out and disappear, I'll just tell them we fought and you ran away.”

“And then what?” Loki frowned. “When Natasha wants you to help them catch me?”

“One thing at a time, babe, one thing at a time. Just don't hit me too hard and I'm sure I'll be able to think of something later.”

“Perhaps... Perhaps you shouldn't. I think it is time, Anthony. Time for me to pay for my crimes.”

“What? No, don't even think about standing here and letting-”

“Sir,” Friday said, “I am afraid that there has been a security breach and miss Romanoff is in possession of all the security codes to the mansion.”

“Fabulous, makes me feel really _secure_ ,” Tony growled and started for his suit. “Try to lock the door again, Friday, use different codes, now. Loki, they're gonna be in any second, so _run_. I mean it. Please, just disappear and hide, I'll find a way to contact you once I've sorted it out _.”_

“You don't have to do this,” Loki said as he watched the suit embrace Tony's body once again. “I am willing to pretend that you have betrayed me, I am willing to be handed over to them!”

“Lokes, just _shut up_. I know what I'm doing.”

“Yes? And _what_ are you doing?”

The faceplate slid down just as the main door was kicked in by Captain America.

“What do you think?” Tony said. “I'm taking the bullet for you.”

 


End file.
